Loomian Legacy - Veils of Shadow/Update Log
This is a list of all the update logs retaining to Loomian Legacy - Veils of Shadow in reverse chronological order. The logs have been aggregated from multiple official sources including Llama Train Studio's Discord server and Twitter account. v0.2.4d - Rally Ranch : 2/7/20 Summary * Added Search function to Loomian Care v0.2.4c - Rally Ranch : 1/1/20v0.2.4c Update Log. tbradm. January 1st, 2020. Summary * End of Holiday Event * Wild Loomian encounter animation is now friendlier to those who are sensitive to flashing lights. Instead of flashing lights, an exclamation mark will appear above the player's head. * More fixes to Battle Camera v0.2.4b - Rally Ranch : 12/23/19v0.2.4b Update Log. tbradm. December 23rd, 2019. Summary * New Event Loomian ** Holiday Ragoon Bug Fixes * Removing nicknames * Finicky battle camera * Storm Summon no longer bypasses Scapegoat v0.2.4a - Rally Ranch : 12/12/19v0.2.4a Update Log. tbradm. December 12th, 2019. Bug Fixes * TP Training fixed * Loomipedia UI bug fixed * Black screen encounters fixed v0.2.4 - Rally Ranch : 12/12/19v0.2.4 Update Log. tbradm. December 12th, 2019. Summary * Holiday 2019 Event * Move and Stat adjustments * Added two new Loomians ** Eleguana and Icigool * New items obtainable from presents ** Coal, Gummies, Thunderfruit Bug Fixes * Fixed Gleaming Female Cafnote appearance in battle * Fixed PvP battle opponent's party disc icons * Fixed SA Shawchi Stat Changes Tweaks to Ursoul, Swolder, Mootune, Tone Deaf and Battle Horn. v0.2.4 Battle Changes. JamiyJamie. December 12th, 2019. * Ursoul ** Health from 72 to 99 ** Melee Defense from 60 to 63 ** Ranged Attack from 75 to 30 ** Ranged Defense from 65 to 80 * Swolder ** Health from 70 to 85 ** Melee Attack from 100 to 115 ** Melee Defense from 65 to 85 ** Ranged Attack from 45 to 10 ** Energy from 69 to 70 * Mootune ** Melee Attack from 42 to 62 ** Ranged Attack from 134 to 114 * Tone Deaf ** Sound-base moves' power boost reduced from 20% to 10% * Battle Horn ** Energy Cost from 40 to 60 v0.2.3b - Rally Ranch : 12/5/19v0.2.3b Update Log. tbradm. December 5th, 2019. * Rallying is now time-based * Can now Rally in Battle Colosseum and Trade Resort * Rally LoomiBoost now runs in Battle Colosseum and Trade Resort * Rally LoomiBoost now pauses itself if there is no Rally Leader or if Rally Ranch is full * New NPC in Battle Colosseum and Trade Resort to help monitor Rallying * Roaming and Event Loomians can no longer be placed in the Rally Leader slot Bug Fixes * Rallied Loomians add to Loomipedia v0.2.3a - Rally Ranch : 11/30/19Rallying Changes. Llama Train Studio. December 5th, 2019. * Rallying rate is now doubled Bug Fixes * Occasionally unable to load the game if a "Black Screen" occurs after hitting continueBlack Screen Fix. Llama Train Studio. November 30th, 2019. v0.2.3 - Rally Ranch : 11/29/19v0.2.3 Update Log. tbradm. November 29th, 2019. Summary * Added Rally Ranch * Added five new Loomians ** Tiklipse, Cafnote, Trumbull, Mootune, and Gobbidemic * New item Repellent available at Loomian Goods stores * New item Mystic Wand that has a chance of being held by wild Shawchis * LoomiBoost timers pause in Battle Colosseum and Trade Resort * Battle and stat adjustments * Various quality of life improvements ** Accessing Loomian Care automatically scrolls to active Group ** Briar bushes do not have to be burned every time a player joins a game. Bug fixes * Objective option saves * Getting kicked while teleporting to Trade Resort and Battle Colosseum in some cases * Energy bar when opponent sends out a Loomian that fought previously * Halloween Loomian model on Stats screen * Halloween Loomian eyes closed when asleep * Alpha Gleaming Ikazune fur accent color * On a Stats screen, quickly double-clicking on Loomians menu * Various grammar and spelling fixes Stat Changes Tweaks to Shawchi and changes to Awakening, Brute Force, Illuminate, Overshadow, Foul Chant, Ghostly Howl, Dodge, and Raging Howl.v0.2.3 Battle Changes. JamiyJamie. November 29th, 2019. * Shawchi ** Health from 61 to 79 ** Ranged Attack from 85 to 99 ** Energy from 80 to 91 * Awakening ** Attack Type Bonus raise from 50% to 40% * Brute Force ** Attack power bonus reduced from 30% to 20% * Illuminate ** Bonus from changing Typeless moves to Light-type reduced from 20% to 10% * Overshadow ** Bonus from changing Typeless moves to Dark-type reduced from 20% to 10% * Foul Chant ** Power from 90 to 110 * Ghostly Howl ** Accuracy from 95% to Sure Hit * Dodge ** Moves that ignore Accuracy will now successfully hit through Dodge * Raging Howl ** Will no longer make contact with the opponent v0.2.1b - Theatre 2 Part 2 : 10/12/19v0.2.1b Update Log. tbradm. October 12th, 2019. * Fixed another loading bug v0.2.1a - Theatre 2 Part 2 : 10/12/19v0.2.1a Update Log. tbradm. October 12th, 2019. * Puzzle in the Pagoda more intuitive * Heiwa Village more mobile-friendly Bug Fixes * Loading failures * Roaming Encounters in Heiwa Cemetery v0.2.1 - Theatre 2 Part 2 : 10/11/19Theatre 2 Part 2. Llama Train Studio. October 11th, 2019.v0.2.1 Update Log. tbradm. October 12th, 2019. Summary * Added the Pagoda, Heiwa Cemetery, and Heiwa Village * Added the second Battle Theatre * Added five new Loomians ** Phancub, Ursoul, Whispup, Revenine, and Ikazune * Special Halloween Event Loomians for a limited time! ** Halloween Slugling and Halloween Shawchi * Added MM Mud Spatter in a section at Route 1 Stat Changes Various tweaks to Eruptidon, Ventacean, Krakaloa, and Ragoon.v0.2.1 Battle Changes. JamiyJamie. October 12th, 2019. * Eruptidon ** Melee Attack from 72 to 89 ** Ranged Attack from 122 to 100 ** Speed from 72 to 77 * Ventacean ** Melee Attack from 75 to 52 ** Ranged Attack from 52 to 75 * Krakaloa ** Health from 102 to 85 ** Melee Attack from 55 to 35 ** Melee Defense from 54 to 90 ** Ranged Attack from 95 to 81 ** Speed from 42 to 22 * Ragoon ** Melee Attack from 90 to 95 ** Energy from 74 to 75 v0.2.0 - Theatre 2 Part 1 : 10/5/19Theatre 2 Part 1. Llama Train Studio. October 5th, 2019. * The adventure continues! * Added Route 4, Kanoko Village, Route 5, and Igneus Hollow * 20 New Loomians ** Slugling, Escargrow, Gastroak, Kabunga, Wiki-Wiki, Chartiki, Shawchi, Rakrawla, Sedimars, Gumpod, Ventacean, Skilava, Geksplode, Eruptidon, Craytal, Krakaloa, Volkaloa, Igneol, Chrysite, and Obsidrugon * New item obtainable at Loomian Goods stores ** Burn Gel * New "Main Objective" UI * Added Secret Abilities obtainable for Beginner Loomians * Various tweaks to stats, moves, and abilities * Various bug fixes Stat Changes * Loomians ** Searknight *** Health from 89 to 88 *** Ranged Attack from 64 to 60 *** Ranged Defense from 85 to 82 ** Luminami *** Health from 105 to 102 *** Melee Defense from 95 to 93 *** Ranged Attack from 95 to 94 *** Ranged Defense from 85 to 83 ** Tahtab *** Health from 75 to 72 *** Ranged Attack from 85 to 80 ** Falkyrie *** Health from 85 to 84 *** Melee Attack from 84 to 80 *** Ranged Defense from 90 to 87 ** Vesperatu *** Ranged Attack from 90 to 82 ** Himbrr *** Health from 132 to 124 ** Zuelong *** Ranged Attack from 109 to 106 *** Ranged Defense from 79 to 74 ** Swolder *** Melee Attack from 90 to 100 *** Melee Defense from 45 to 65 *** Speed from 55 to 45 ** Ragoon *** Health from 80 to 90 *** Energy from 75 to 74 *** Ranged Attack from 65 to 40 *** Speed from 80 to 90 ** Slugling *** TP Yield from 1 Health to 1 Ranged Defense ** Kabunga *** Loomian ID from 107 to 048 ** Duskit *** Energy from 91 to 100 * Moves ** Elemental Burst *** Energy Cost from 42 to 48 ** Final Ruse *** Energy Cost from 25 to 40 ** Flaming Kick *** Energy Cost from 40 to 45 ** Muck Buck *** Strength from 75 to 85 *** Accuracy from 90 to 95 ** Searing Steel *** Energy Cost from 35 to 48 ** Soft Water *** Energy Cost from 50 to 60 *** Health recovery from 20% to 12.5% * Abilities ** Ability Thief *** Instead of triggering on opponent KO, ability now triggers when landing a contact move v0.1.3a - PvP Summary * Social Link added Bug Fixes * Ability Drainage * Resilience + self-damage * Energy Shard computation * Use items on benched Loomians * Take Item using a Loomian Care Public Access Kiosk v0.1.3 - PvP : 8/18/19Battle Colosseum. Llama Train Studio. August 18th, 2019. Summary * Added the Battle Colosseum and Colosseum Marketplace * Introduced the Move Deleter and Move Reminder * New items added that are sold at the Colosseum Marketplace ** Stat Resets, Mysterious Dust, Energy Orb, Drain Orb, Heavy Shackles, Power Cuffs, Heavy Shield, Heavy Armor, Thunder Orb, Volcanic Ash, and Health Amulet * Kabunga Coffee is made available for sale at the Colosseum Marketplace v0.1.2.1 - RTD : 8/4/19Trade Resort Fixes. Llama Train Studio. August 4th, 2019. Summary * Fixed an issue that was preventing players from joining the game * Fixed spawn location when resetting in Trade Resort * New Loomians traded now appear in a player's Loomipedia Stat Changes * Ancient Roar ** Energy Cost from 30 to 70 * Storm Summon ** Energy Cost from 108 to 75 v0.1.2 - RTD : 8/2/19Trade Resort. Llama Train Studio. August 2nd, 2019. Summary * Added Recreational Teleportation Device support, located in the bottom right corner of the Loomiwatch Maps app ** RTD is unlocked upon collecting the Harmony Metal * Added Trade Resort v0.1.0 - Alpha Release Initial public release Summary * Added Mitis Town, Mitis Dig Site, Loomian Laboratory, Route 1, Cheshma Town, Gale Forest, Routes 2 and 3, Galvanite Cave, and Silvent City * Added the first Battle Theatre * Added 43 obtainable Loomians ** Embit, Rabburn, Searknight, Dripple, Reptide, Luminami, Fevine, Felver, Tahtab, Eaglit, Torprey, Falkyrie, Vambat, Dimpire, Vesperatu, Snocub, Snowki, Himbrr, Weevolt, Stozap, Zuelong, Twilat, Umbrat, Luxoar, Cathorn, Propae, Cynamoth, Twittle, Paratweet, Avitross, Pyder, Swolder, Antsee, Florant, Grubby, Coonucopia, Terrafly, Kleptyke, Ragoon, Babore, Boarrok, Geklow, and Duskit * Two unobtainable Loomians encountered in battle ** Slugling and Kabunga * One Loomian with a NPC ** Gastroak * Added items available for sale at Loomian Goods stores ** Small Med, Antidote, Paralysis Potion, Capture Disc, Ace Disc * Added Medium Med, Adv. Disc, Kabunga Coffee, MM Dodge, and Shards * Added LoomiBoost and Game Passes ** Experience Gained ×2, Training Points ×3, Roaming & Corrupt ×4, Gleaming Encounters ×16 ** Advanced Stat View, Experience Boost, Loomian Care - 50 Group Expansion, Ability Charm, Roaming Charm, Gleaming Charm Gallery Front Page 1.jpg|The first front page image. 7/20/19 Route 4 Promotional.jpg|Promotional poster for the Route 4 update. 9/21/19 References Category:Game Development